


Plan B

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma's plan to cook her friends dinner doesn't go as planned





	

Jemma was busy moving hastily around the kitchen, while Fitz sat in the breakfast nook watching her intently. She glanced over at him and smirked. “Are you just gonna keep starring at me or are you going to help?”

“Jem I’m telling you we should just order some pizza,” Fitz chuckled removing himself from the nook and walking towards her.

Mack, Daisy, Hunter and Bobbi would be arriving for Christmas dinner soon. And Jemma had insisted that they host the party and that they cook all the food. Fitz had called her an over achiever when she had sent the message in the group text. But she as usual had ignored him.

“No! I want tonight to be nice. It’s been so long since we’ve seen Hunter and Bobbi.”

“I’m just saying Hunter has a weakness for pizza and good beer. And the others don’t care! You know that. Let’s just say pizza can be plan B.”

Jemma felt Fitz’s arm encircle her waist as she peered into the oven to check on the chicken she was cooking. She grinned as he pressed his body up against hers. She turned in his arms to face him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know I’m over doing it a bit,” she sighed. “But will you at least help me? It will make everything go faster and then we won’t need a plan B. We need to get the casserole in the oven.”

Fitz sighed looking thoughtfully down at her. A sly grin then spread across his lips. “I will, if you give me a kiss first.”

“Ugh Fitz! You know once we start kissing it’s so hard to stop.”

“Just a peck,” shrugged Fitz trying to look innocent.

Jemma raised one eyebrow. “Really? You think I can just give you a peck and you’ll be satisfied?”

“I’ll be satisfied if you are.”

Jemma starred up at him with eyes narrowed. Then she sighed. “Fine you win! But just one peck.” How could she resist him?

Jemma then leaned up on tiptoe to press her lips to his. But as soon as she touched his lips she knew it was over. She was lost. One thing led to another and next thing Jemma knew they were pressed up against the oven and she had wrapped her legs around Fitz’s hips. Fitz’s hands help onto her thighs as he held her up

His lips trailed gentle kisses along her collarbone, which drove her mad. She let out a moan. “Oh Fitz.”

But his lips on hers silenced her and then one of his hands flew into her hair. Next thing she knew she could feel the buttons of Fitz’s shirt coming undone under her fingers. She ran her hand across his exposed chest as Fitz’s tongue ran across her lips.

But suddenly Fitz broke away from her. His blue eyes had grown wide as he starred at her. “Jem, do you smell something burning?”

“Oh Shit!” Jemma shouted landing on the floor and turning on her heel to peer into the oven to see an almost completely black chicken. Jemma quickly pulled on her oven mitts and retrieved the chicken as quickly as she could.

For a moment her and Fitz simply starred at it. “Fitz what am I gonna do?”

Fitz let out a low sigh. “I told you we should have gone with plan B.”

Jemma jabbed her elbow into stomach causing him to cough and sputter. “Fine,” she said through bared teeth. “Pizza it is. But it’s your fault the chicken burned and now there’s no time to cook the rest of the food.”

Fitz grinned guilty as she slowly backing away from her pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’ll just be over here ordering.”


End file.
